This application relates to a torque limiter for use with a mechanism for raising and lowering a wheel hub relative to a vehicle body.
Several types of lift mechanisms are known for raising and lowering a spare wheel from a storage position beneath a vehicle body. These systems may be powered manually by inserting an elongate tool into a shaft and turning the shaft. In these prior art mechanisms, it sometimes becomes difficult to transmit rotation from the shaft to the device for raising and lowering the wheel hub. Thus, there has been occurrences in the prior art of either the shaft or device for raising and lowering the wheel hub binding relative to the other. This is, of course, undesirable and can result in damage to the mechanisms.